


In the Heat of Battle

by Meatball42



Series: Shipping Wars [6]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, F/F, Fight-cute?, Fights, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:21:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: At the Crimson Dynamo’s tryout for the New Valkyries, nothing really goes as anyone expected.





	In the Heat of Battle

**Author's Note:**

> This fic represents the first entry in this year's Avengers Academy Shipping Wars event, hosted by [Keeping Up With The Avengers](https://avac-keepingupwiththeavengers.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr. Prompts are still being taken at our tumblr, so please submit if you have any ships you'd like to see fic or art for!

The other members of the New Valkyries cluster around Brunnhilde at the vantage point of the Blasting Range, watching as Crimson Dynamo utterly destroys the targets with her gauntlets. Brunnhilde clutches the clipboard she’s brought along, which currently bears only a blank sheet of paper, and shivers every time Galina makes a particularly impressive shot.

The other New Valkyries are not as impressed.

“Her discipline is lacking,” Sif criticizes.

“She allows the fire in her blood to overcome her in battle,” Thor observes.

“If we let her in she’ll talk about Stark all the time, I don’t need that,” America points out with a scowl.

Brunnhilde looks to Angela, who is watching Galina spin in the air with an expression of interest. When she notices the stares of her teammates, she blinks, and says regally, “I am neutral.”

“I don’t think Sera would be neutral,” Sif mutters.

Angela sniffs and ignores her.

“She is one of the most vicious warriors on this campus,” Brunnhilde tells the others. “And she can drink Hercules under the table. She has earned a chance to fight with us.”

“Will she even make it to training?” America pushes. “Not if Stark’s on the other side of campus. She does nothing but follow him around and study him!”

“I don’t care what her hobbies are, as long as she attends when it is time to fight.” Brunnhilde stands firm, and her teammates fall quiet, some more pleased with her decision than others.

Galina’s blast sends pieces of the last target bot spinning across the grass, nearly onto the beach. Loki glares from his lifeguard chair but turns away when Sif glares back.

The Russian plants her hands on her (wide, delicious) hips. “What is your next test!” she shouts.

Galina shouts pretty much everything. Brunnhilde likes it. It reminds her of Asgard. “I think she’ll fit right in,” she murmurs. Angela laughs.

The New Valkyries lead Galina to the Arena of War.

Brunnhilde inspects her blank clipboard, which serves the purpose of keeping her eyes away from their potential recruit. She can’t be faulted if her eyes seem to be drawn to the Russian warrior. Brunnhilde appreciates viciousness and curves in her teammates, and Galina has both in spades. Still, a leader must be objective, and that means ignoring the devastating appeal of Galina’s smug smirk.

When they reach the Arena, Galina and Brunnhilde suit all the way up. In her whole armor, the Crimson Dynamo is around seven feet tall, but Brunnhilde has taken down bigger opponents before. She stands ready, her broadsword raised, until the moment when Thor signals the start of the battle.

Galina is fast, and hits hard. Despite the size of her armor, she is graceful and manages to avoid some of Brunnhilde’s attacks. However, she is not used to fighting at close quarters, and the size of the Arena keeps her from flying too far. By the time Brunnhilde out-maneuvers her and jams her sword through a weak point in the Dynamo armor, the fight has gone for several long minutes, and Brunnhilde is bruised underneath her pearlescent battle armor.

The Dynamo armor opens and Galina lets Brunnhilde help pull her up and out of it. Once she’s standing, Galina removes the single gauntlet that remains attached to her armor and throws it on the ground between them.

“I demand a date!”

The New Valkyries stare.

“Is that a challenge?” Sif questions, confused.

America asks Angela, “Is she _actually_ crazy?”

Brunnhilde rotates her sword-arm awkwardly. “But… I thought… you and Stark—”

“Stark is obsolete!” Galina shouts. “You are the greatest warrior I have ever seen! I _will_ have you!”

She steps forward menacingly, her damaged armor creaking.

Brunnhilde’s teammates giggle as she flushes and nods, stunned into silence.

“Perhaps she does fit in with us after all,” Thor laughs.

“The girl can punch,” America says appreciatively. “And she’s got balls.”

“She’ll make a fine recruit,” Sif decides.

Angela tosses looks away regally. “I am neutral,” she says again. Only her teammates can tell she’s pouting. America shoves her playfully.

“Welcome to the New Valkyries,” Brunnhilde announces.

Galina steps right up to Brunnhilde and wraps one mecha-arm around her, lifting her into the air. While Brunnhilde shrieks and clutches at the armor, Galina turns to her new team and raises her other arm, crowing her victory as brazenly as any Asgardian warrior of old.

The Valkyries cheer together and welcome their new teammate. Brunnhilde eventually squirms onto a seat next to Galina’s head, and sits there happily as the celebration begins.


End file.
